Server administrators suffer from physical server sprawl and encounter difficult change control with respect to numerous applications. The model employed provides for execution of one application per operating system (OS) on a single server system. However, a large enterprise may include thousands of applications. Although most of the applications do not require more than a single physical machine to scale, the applications may be deployed on two physical server systems via server load balancing or clustering to provide high availability. Hypervisors emulate physical hardware and host multiple virtual machines (VM) offering server administrators efficiency and portability of the hosted virtual machine (VM) workloads. A physical machine may host tens or hundreds of virtual machines (VMs), thereby resulting in virtual machine (VM) sprawl. Users have the ability to snapshot, clone, or live migrate virtual machines (VMs), where the hypervisor consumes resources in the physical machine. However, the user still has to manage the individual virtual machines (VMs). In addition, there is a trend toward fewer larger applications that eventually diminishes the need for a hypervisor. Large Software-As-A-Service (SAAS) deployments or enterprise critical applications (e.g., SAP, Oracle, etc.) are often not deployed on a hypervisor, but rather execute on a physical machine. Thus, these and other cases are at the physical machine level, where hypervisors and similar virtual tools are inadequate.